Digital media playback capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, so-called “smart” televisions, laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, cellular telephones, including so-called “smart” phones, dedicated video streaming devices, and the like. Digital media content may originate from multiple sources including, for example, over-the-air television providers, satellite television providers, and cable television providers. In order to access digital media content from one of these sources, a device may include a tuner to physically tune to a frequency band and a de-multiplexor to extract digital content from within the frequency band. For example, a set-top box may include an ASTC or a DVB tuner.
A conventional set-up box or television may include a previous channel recall function. A typical previous channel recall function may be implemented using a button on a remote control (e.g., a “Last” button, a “Recall” button, a “Pre-CH” button, a “Prev” button, a “Jump” button, etc.). Conventional previous channel recall functions are typically limited to a set of two channels, i.e., the currently tuned channel, and the most recent previously tuned channel, and simply enable a user to toggle between these two channels. Conventional previous channel recall functions may be less than ideal.